Angin Musim Semi
by SkipperChen
Summary: Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin musim semi, memori indahnya telah pudar. KiKuro [Warnings Inside]


**Angin Musim Semi**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke ⓒ Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warnings: OOC, alay, death chara, typo(s), dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya**

 _ **Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini**_

 **Happy Read** **ing!**

* * *

Ia pernah mengingat, bahwa dulu, ada sebuah memori indah.

Tentang cinta pertama yang tak terlupakan.

Ia selalu menunggunya, di sana, di taman yang selalu dibanjiri kelopak-kelopak sakura setiap puncak musim semi.

Ia tak pernah bosan, karena ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya bukan tipe pengingkar janji.

"Kita bertemu di bangku taman itu ya, Kurokocchi!" ujar Kise-kekasihnya- setelah memberi detail tentang tempat pertemuan mereka nantinya.

"Baik, Kise-kun."

* * *

Ia tidak pernah terlambat. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah tipe yang selalu tepat waktu.

Maka saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15:30-setengah jam sebelum waktu yang telah ditentukan untuk mereka berjumpa- Kuroko telah tiba.  
Namun, setelah jarum jam menunjuk angka empat dan dua belas, telepon Kuroko berdering. Ia melirik sekilas dan mendapati nama kekasihnya di layar ponsel.

"Halo, Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kau di mana?"

"Hehehe," Kise terkekeh. "Maaf -ssu, tapi aku masih di tempat pemotretan."

"Kalau kau sibuk sebaiknya aku pulang sa-"

"HEE!" Kise menjerit di ujung sana.

"Jangan! Aku pasti datang, sebentar lagi! Pemotretanku mengalami sedikit masalah tadi."

"Kise-kun fokus saja sana."

Nada Kuroko terdengar ketus, seperti sedang marah. Namun berani sumpah, Kuroko tidak marah dan ia memang selalu begitu.

"Tidak, Kurokocchi! Aku punya kejutan untukmu. Pokoknya harus hari ini! Di bawah pohon sakurayang itu."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu."

"Nee~ Kurokocchi aishiteru yo~!"

Klik.

Kuroko memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Ia menghela napas sebentar, memiliki kekasih yang notabenenya adalah seorang model yang sibuk memang terkadang menyebalkan.

Ketika ia harus menunggu lebih lama karena masalah teknis di tempat pemotretan, di situlah Kuroko bisa mengukur seberapa sabar dirinya.

Tapi kata orang cinta itu buta.

Entah buta dari mananya, namun Kuroko tak pernah menolak untuk menunggu Kise lebih lama.

* * *

Lalu Kuroko kembali pada kenyataan, kembali menunggu Kise yang tak kunjung datang. Ia mendengakkan kepalanya, membiarkan kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran ke wajahnya.

"Kurokocchi!" sebuah suara menginterupsi. Membuat Kuroko kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Kise-kun." Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga.

Pria kuning itu menampakkan senyum ceria khasnya. Namun kali ini terlihat hambar walau lebarnya masih sama.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Maafkan aku," Kise berujar. Nadanya terdengar lirih. "Maafkan aku..."

"Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Kuroko masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku...," Kise menggantung kalimatnya. Ekspresi ceria si pirang berubah menjadi sedatar Kuroko. Surai kuning yang sedikit memudar itu bergeming walau tertiup angin.  
Sementara Kuroko masih setia menunggu jawaban Kise. Ya, Kuroko memang sabar menunggu. Ia selalu sabar menunggu.

"Aku...," Kise mendekap tubuh mungil Kuroko, membuat si pemain bayangan berdiri dari duduknya. Pelukannya mungkin cukup erat, tetapi tak ada rasa ataupun kehangatan seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin menikahimu."

Tiga kalimat, dan Kuroko tersentak dibuatnya.

"Aku tahu kita sama-sama laki-laki, tapi..."

Lagi, kalimatnya menggantung lagi.

"Tsk," Kuroko berdecih, ucapan Kise terpotong. "Jadi aku menunggu selama ini hanya untuk itu."

"Maaf, aku terlambat, ya?" air mata Kise terbendung di pelupuk, siap menumpahkan tangis kapan saja.

"Kau sangat terlambat."

"Maafkan aku..."

"Aku tahu," Kuroko melepas pelukannya. "Sekarang, pergilah."

"Kau bisa merelakanku?"

"Tidak bisa. Tak akan pernah bisa."

"Lalu kenapa pula aku harus pergi!?"

"Karena percuma," Kuroko berpaling. "Aku tak bisa mengharapkan apapun dari orang yang sudah mati."

"Tidakkah kau merasa penantianmu sia-sia?"

"Tak ada yang sia-sia. Aku hanya menepati janji. Begitu juga denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh pergi?" raut wajah Kise terlihat murung, walaupun bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Matanya tak bisa mengeluarkan setetes air pun walau jiwanya telah hancur.

Wajah datar Kuroko menampakkan senyum. Cerah, namun terlihat perih. "Tentu."

"Terima kasih, Kurokocchi." Senyum getir tertoreh, "Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku untuk menunggu saat ini. Selamat tinggal, Kurokocchi."

Jatuh.

Air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok periang Kise Ryouta. Kini, kekasihnya telah pergi.

Bayang-banyang Kise yang menghantuinya selama satu tahun terakhir telah pergi.

Kuroko bersyukur atas setiap pertemuan dengannya. Atas setiap memori indah yang diberikan oleh cinta pertamanya.

Ia sama sekali tidak marah ataupun kecewa, karena Kuroko sadar, kecelakaan yang menimpa Kise satu tahun lalu itu bukan salahnya. Bukan salah Kise juga apabila Kuroko selalu menunggunya setiap sore, dan Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Kise atas jiwanya yang baru datang saat musim semi. Karena janjinya memang begitu.

Maka, bersamaan dengan angin sejuk musim semi, ia merelakan kekasihnya.

Hari itu, satu hari di puncak musim semi, di bawah pohon sakura, itulah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Kuroko tak akan menunggu Kise lagi sejak saat itu.

Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin musim semi, memori indahnya telah pudar.

"Selamat tinggal, Kise-kun."

* * *

END

* * *

[A/N]: HAI SKIPPERCHEN IS BACK! /no

Masih dalam proses penyembuhan dari WB, pertama kali nulis angst, jadi ya- gitu :")

Btw selamat tahun baru 2016! Doakan semoga Chen gak wb wb lagi /heh/

So, RnR? Feedback kalian akan berpengaruh buat kualitas tulisan saya kedepannya :")

Salam, Chen


End file.
